


GrimmFuture!AU!

by scatteredpast4154



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, So much angst, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Sorry Not Sorry, lots of pain, mostly dark, some happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredpast4154/pseuds/scatteredpast4154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place shortly after the Vytal festival, where nothing bad at all happened, however.<br/>EVERYTHING BAD HAPPENED AFTER.<br/>Major Grimm invasion, many died, people went their seperate ways, teams broke up, some broke apart and are now just lost in life.<br/>Ruby went to see Cinder to be consoled, bad things happened.</p>
<p>Trigger warnings for;<br/>Sexual assault/rape.<br/>Murder.<br/>Torture.<br/>Death.<br/>Abusive relationships.<br/>Extremely mentally broken individuals.<br/>Alcoholism.<br/>Suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning Screen

By clicking onto the next chapter, you have agreed to suffer through the pain of these beloved characters.  
Please read and be aware of the trigger warnings, and know whether or not you can handle them.

This AU was first uploaded onto my tumblr blog, "Ask-Beacons-Finest", however updates of this story on the blog have been/will be extremely watered down.

The updates on this website will contain the full blast of graphic imagery.

The first update will come soon.  
Please be aware that tags are subject to change throughout the lifetime of this AU.

You have been warned.


	2. Chapter 1; Cursed Dreams pt 1

  Ruby woke up in her dorm bed, like she has hundreds of times before. Only today was different, it was the day right after the final match of the Vytal tournament, today was the day that Team JNPR would be crowned the victors. Ruby was slightly jealous of course, but when she saw how amazingly well Jaune led his team in the final match, she knew he and his team deserved it much more than she did. Yang was not as excited to see her classmates take the trophy in their place however, as she was reluctant to wake up, and even then only got out of bed thanks to Blake and Weiss promising they'd take her somewhere special after the ceremony. Ruby smiled as she watched her sister and her two girlfriends bicker about what they're going to wear, although it was mostly Weiss telling Yang what to do as Yang fought to have some control over her outfit, Blake just nodded and went along with Weiss's commands.  
"And where do you think you're going," Weiss questioned Ruby as she opened the dorm door, Blake sighing and walking in front of a uncaring nearly naked Yang to block any outside prying eyes, "Oh nevermind, why did I even ask, you're going to see  _her_ aren't you?"  
Ruby winced at the way Weiss refused to say her name, and felt a deep rush of shame come over her as Yang looked disappointingly at her younger sister before scoffing and returning to her wardrobe. Only Blake showed Ruby any support whenever  _she_ was brought up, and even then the support was thin, as Blake didn't actually support Ruby's decision one hundred percent, and she didn't want to upset Weiss or Yang.  
"She promised to take me to breakfast before the ceremony, she wanted to treat me for a job well done."  
" _She wants,"_ Ruby flinched at Yang's sudden anger, "to take  _you_ away from  _your team._ She's nothing more than a goddamn controlling bitch!"  
As she finished her sentence she struck the wall, leaving a large crack within it, "She's bad news Ruby, how many times do we have to tell you?!"  
Ruby looked down in pure shame, knowing that Yang was partly right,  _she_ has moments where she's very manipulative and if Ruby ever denies her rules (which she used to do quite a bit, but now only stops when things begin to get sexual, something Ruby isn't comfortable with)  _she_ stops giving affection, or attention of any kind. Ruby once tried to repair one of these moments by crawling into  _her_ lap, and that was the first time  _she_ hit Ruby, who immediately welled up in tears and ran back to the RWBY dorm. It took almost two hours to calm Yang down, who was screaming threats of ripping  _her_ into shreds of unidentifiable little scraps of nothing, and even after she was calmed down she showed little to no kindness to Ruby, who was the main one begging for forgiveness. Not for Yang to forgive her sister however, no, she was begging Yang to forgive  _her.  
_ Ruby shook her head, thinking to herself ~Oh what do  _you_ know!?  _You're_ the one that doesn't even think  _one person_ is enough!~, but she held her tongue, and slipped out when Weiss began her next rant of how this color doesn't match with that one.

  After closing the RWBY dorm door, Ruby leaned against it to breath in some air that wasn't stuffy and filled with negativity. Soon after however she stood back up and began to walk down the bustling hallway, filled with Beacon students as well as some students from other schools that happened to be visiting friends or preforming the oh-so-famous 'Post-Vytal walk of shame'. Ruby chuckled a bit to herself at the name of it, ~These people obviously got what they wanted, so why call it a walk of shame?~, she continued walking through the masses of students wearing anything ranging from their battle gear to nothing more than a loosely draped towel, Ruby even awkwardly bumped into a blue haired girl from Atlas and knocked the towel off of her, the poor girl's screech of surprise was almost completely covered by the cheers and laughter of some other students. Ruby quickly helped the girl to her towel, and apologized to the irritated Atlassian, before running off to the end of the dorm hall. Hands on knees and panting from the quick sprint, Ruby looked up to see the big pictures of Team JNPR standing victorious on a television, she couldn't help but laugh (which in no way helped her breathlessness) looking at the Team, beaten and battered, jumping in excitement. Nora practically jumped Ren, causing him to fall to the ground, as they're out of the shots in most of the pictures, but what is really amazing is the almost frame by frame capture of Pyrrha, who's covered in bruises and is actually bleeding despite her Aura, walking over to Jaune and grabbing his face into a kiss. Ruby remembers the moment as she watched it from the stands, everyone in the crowd was cheering, the sound was amazing, the whole stadium was just screaming as one, chanting the victorious team's name. Flashes were going off everywhere as people took pictures, even  _her_ who commanded Ruby to sit next to her, showed some levels of excitement. But nothing prepared Ruby's ears for the crowd's explosion when Jaune's starstruck smile and wave to the stands was interrupted by Pyrrha's kiss, it was at that moment the stands blew tenfold, the rest of RWBY who was sitting two rows in front of Ruby jumped up to their feet and were screaming their approval, the flashes from around the arena became more frequent and even blinding. Even Professor Port and Oobleck got involved over the announcements, saying something along the lines of, "And it looks like someone has finally made their move on the battlefield, not one of violence however, but one of love!"  
"Ohoho, I remember my most extravagant kiss very well folks, but it is  _nothing_ like this! Miss Nikos truly knows how to celebrate!"  
Ruby remembers the strain her face felt from how much she was smiling and screaming, it even began to hurt but she refused to stop showing how happy she was for her friends, in their victory, and their kiss.

  It took Ruby a little while longer than expected to reach  _her_ dorm, in turn Ruby composed herself and cleared her throat nervously before knocking. Opening the door was Emerald, of whom Ruby had little to no conversations with, "H-Hi Emerald! Is Cinder here...?"  
Giving a scowl as her answer, Emerald opened the door fully, letting Ruby walk inside, who stopped in her tracks as she was approached by a very irritated Cinder, who grabbed Ruby's face and pulled it inches from her own.  
"You. Are. Late."  
Ruby's eyes betrayed her fear and she even teared up slightly, as Cinder was letting her nails dig into Ruby's cheeks, "I-....I'm so-sorry Cinder.."  
Cinder scowled in disgust and threw Ruby to the ground, and then turned back to her dorm room's mirror to finish her makeup. Ruby scurried next to Cinder's legs, and clings onto them without even daring to raise up from the floor. As if purposefully paining her, Cinder gave a command to her teammate, "Emerald. Get this  _brat_ off of me."  
Emerald, who was now leaning on the closed dorm door, playing a game on her scroll, snarled as if she was ordered to deal with the plague, "Fine, I'll get  _your brat_ off of you."  
With that Emerald strutted over to Ruby, who was cowering in fear while gripping onto Cinder's leg, and grabbed the young girl by her hair, pulling her off of Cinder, "Let's go you little shit, you can wait outside."  
Now dragging Ruby, who was no longer trying to cover up her crying, Emerald opened up the door to the hall and tossed Ruby out of it, she smirked at the girl and spat at her before closing the door again, "You sit on the floor by the door, and you wait.  _Pet._ "  
Ruby covered her face and flinched at the sound of the word, something Cinder only says before she gives ruthless commands to Ruby, or hits her. With a sunken heart Ruby dragged herself next to the door and put her head into her knees. Now crawled up in a ball, she began to sob.

  A few minutes have passed, Ruby ended up pulling herself together, only sniffling here and there sadly when the dorm door burst open, causing Ruby to flinch back before crawling up to Cinder, looking up with pleading eyes into eyes that showed no warmth.  
"Get. Up."  
Sheepishly Ruby did as she was commanded to, and very shakily held out her hands. Almost annoyed, Cinder rolled her eyes but flung her elbow out anyway, scaring Ruby at first before the young girl happily clung onto the older's arm, "Th-Thank you Cin-"  
Ruby was cut off by a harsh glare from her partner, which was a silent order to Ruby to shut up and follow pace with Cinder. Ruby nodded and looked down at the ground as she was trained to do, "No one may look into your eyes while we're together except me, understood?" Ruby remembers this command, and countless others very well, she had to lest she were to be punished.  
Cinder walked out of her dorm hall and put on a facade of happiness and loving care, a ploy that always both relieved Ruby, and stung her. She felt as though if Cinder was capable of this outside her dorm, why not inside? Ruby shook her head to rid herself of Yang's voice, 'Witnesses, that's why', but she could not shake her sister's face and those of her other teammates as well, both Blake and Weiss agreed that must have been the reason. Cinder must have gotten angry at Ruby's restless motion against her arm because she dug her nails into Ruby's side, causing the young cloaked girl to jump and yelp in pain, which in turn caused some surrounding people to look in their direction.  
"Oh Ruby my darling, are you okay? What's happened?"  
Ruby painfully brought herself to look Cinder in the piercing eyes, which showed no love even during the playful facade, "I'm, I'm okay, I must have still had a safety pin in my cloak from repairing it..."  
Ruby knew the drill, if anyone was to notice her pain in public she was to play it off with some believable story, however regardless of whether or not the surrounding people look on in a sad disbelief or shrug in the non-caring civilian way, Ruby was going to be thoroughly punished for giving off any indication of pain.  
With that taking up her mind Ruby didn't even notice the nice cafe that Cinder had entered with her in tow. "Ruby, we're here," Sounding more like a cue to let go of Cinder rather than a loving reminder to visit reality, Ruby did as she thought was best. Which in turn made Cinder smile, that cold snake like smile she gave when Ruby did something right, and patted her on the head.  
"Go. Sit."  
Ruby nods and finds an open table for two at the back of the cafe, out of earshot and sight of almost the entirety of the other patrons, a seating arrangement that Cinder likes best. It was a few moments before Cinder returned from the front counter, and in that time, Ruby thought to herself whether or not this 'relationship' (if it could even be called that) is worth her time. She knows her team says it isn't, Jaune and his team says it might not be the best for her, even Cardin stopped Ruby in the hall one day to tell her that, "That Cinder chick, even I get a bad fuckin' vibe from her kid, watch yourself."  
And even though Ruby thought it was a threat at first, after some time of consideration she found it to be a genuine warning.  
All of this exited her mind when Cinder came to the table, placing down a coffee and croissant for herself, Ruby glanced up and saw that there was nothing for her, and although this was expected it still hurt Ruby. Before she could look back down to her hands that were joined and fiddling with each other on the tabletop, Cinder put her hand in front of Ruby's face, which she often does when considering rewarding Ruby with something. Ruby knew what to do, she softly cradled the other's hand and kissed it, keeping her lips pressed against it for around four seconds (which Ruby has discovered to be the average amount of time, as any more or less normally results in Cinder deciding not to give Ruby the reward, or worse...), after that Ruby took her hands to her lap and closed her eyes, fearful of Cinder's possible wrath, but was surprised when she heard something gently placed on the table in front of her, "I got you your favorite my dear."  
Ruby opened her eyes to find a large chocolate chip cookie in a wrapper in front of her, she sat and stared as Cinder sat down and crossed her legs, taking a sip of coffee. Raising an eyebrow she placed her coffee down and leaned in, causing Ruby to lean back slightly, "Well? Eat it."  
Ruby nodded and picked up the cookie, which was still warm as she took it out of its wrapper and began to take small bites. Cinder watched Ruby eat with an uncharacteristic smile, "I'm glad you enjoy it."  
Ruby was slightly confused for the rest of their breakfast as Cinder seemed to be suddenly caring and talkative, so far to the point where she made them get up and choose a table closer to the front of the cafe in the sunlight. Ruby couldn't help but let all the negative thoughts wash away as she looked at the happy Cinder, who was radiant in the sunshine, talk about how her teammates are so on edge. Ruby interrupted, which is something she only did once after being smacked right across the face so hard it left a hand-print for days, "Why are they on edge?"  
Ruby immediately regretted asking, as Cinder's cheery and talkative attitude seemed to sizzle out instantly, and her hands clenched into fists, Ruby sat in absolute fear of what Cinder might do.  
"They are just on edge, for going back home."  
Cinder seemed to force the words out of her mouth, as if trying to come up with them as they were spoken, "They're just upset about the long trip. That's all."  
The final words came out in a tone that Ruby knew meant the end of it, and she bowed her head to look at her lap, upset that the cheerful moment was gone. To her surprise however Cinder stood up and spoke in the seemingly genuine tone, "Come now Ruby darling, you don't want to miss your friends at the trophy ceremony do you?"  
Ruby jumped out of her seat, was it that time already? She nodded to her partner and to her surprise, it was Cinder who happily took Ruby's arm and intertwined it with her own, which made Ruby wince in fear of being hurt, but ultimately lovingly holding onto Cinder's arm. Together they left the cafe and began to head in the direction of the Vytal arena, the entire time Cinder was talking about whatever came to her mind and Ruby clung onto every word, hoping this loving mood doesn't end too soon.

  Once they finally got to the flying Colosseum, Cinder happily kisses Ruby on the forehead, which sent Ruby's brain into overdrive. She also urged a reluctant Ruby to sit with her team, "No no my darling, you should be with your sister and your other teammates to cheer on your friends, besides, I have some business to attend to."  
Ruby began to counter it, trying her best to stay by a loving Cinder's side, "But I  _don't have to_ be here, I could go with y-"  
Again Cinder cut Ruby off mid-sentence, placing her finger against Ruby's lips, "Yes, you do. I said so."  
Ruby sadly nodded, and before she could bow her head to say goodbye to Cinder (as she has come accustomed to do), Cinder quickly kisses her, shocking Ruby so much that if Cinder hadn't wrapped her in her arms she would have surely fallen, "Goodbye for now my sweet,"  
Cinder said with almost a sing-song tune as she briskly began to walk away from a dumbfounded Ruby. After shaking her head and regaining her composure however, Ruby happily spun around and took out her scroll to call Yang.  
"Ruby? For fuck's sake where are you?"  
Yang had the irritated tone that she often does when Ruby hasn't checked in for a while, Ruby knows it's out of love and worry, but it still upsets her a little that her own big sister would talk to her like that, however she was not about to let it ruin her mood.  
"Yang! Are you, Weiss, and Blake in your normal seats?"  
"Yeah, we are, we've been here for five damn minutes. Since Weiss didn't want to be late."  
Ruby could hear the playful banter in her sister's voice, which was only infused into a hearty laugh after Ruby heard a very muffled Weiss complain on the other end of the call, "Okay, I'll be there in a few! Save me a seat?"  
With some shock, Yang responds, she speaks slowly as if saying the wrong thing would scare Ruby away, "Uhh, yeah, yeah yeah, we always save you a seat sis. Come on then, Ozpin and the other school's Headmaster's are already on the stage."  
With a quick line of agreement Ruby hung up the call, and put her scroll back into her pocket. She then jumped back and forth in place for a moment before sprinting off to her team's location at near impossible speeds, only reachable by her semblance. 

  In only a handful of seconds Ruby skidded to a halt, now on the opposite side of the Vytal arena, a feat that could only be rivaled if Yang were to bring her motorcycle, Bumblebee, up here and race along side her. Ruby began to walk out of the long hallway that wrapped around the outside of the arena, and walked into the stands, it took her a few moments to recognize the familiar hairstyles of white, black, and yellow. Unsurprisingly the black hair was resting on the yellow's shoulder, as Ruby got closer to her team.  
"Blake taking a cat nap?"  
Ruby asked with a joking tone as she sat down next to Weiss, who happily welcomed her team leader, "Ruby! And yeah, she's exhausted, she ran all the way back to the dorm from here, and then ran back."  
Ruby looked over at Blake, who was sleeping peacefully on Yang's shoulder, "Why'd she do that?"  
Weiss awkwardly laughed and looked down to the stage, Yang leaned forward slightly and looked at her sister, "Because little miss heiress here forgot her purse."  
Ruby began to laugh with her sister and Weiss hit Yang's chest lightly before wrapping herself with Yang's arm, "Shut up..."  
Yang smiled happily and leaned back, looking up to the sky, closing her eyes she whispers something to the clouds, Ruby turns towards the center of the arena and wonders what she said. Yang kisses Blake's head, waking her up and making her quietly mumble a curse, and then Weiss's, making her comment about how it could've messed up her hair. Ruby chuckles at her team and smiles, wondering why they don't spend more time like this together as a team anymore. Before Ruby could bring the unfortunate answer to light in her own mind, Ozpin's voice boomed throughout the Colosseum.  
"Students, spectators, and any other who happens to be tuning in to my words. Thank you all for coming, and thank you for giving Vale the ultimate pleasure of hosting the Vytal tournament this year, the festival always brings a smile to my face as I see the streets crowded with people of all types," it was here that Blake whispered something about Faunus inclusion, "and of course, I do include Faunus in that list. It's wonderful to see a time where both humans and Faunus can come together and enjoy an event as one whole, rather than two halves."  
Here Yang whispered something that made Blake cover her face and Weiss lightly smack her across the face and sternly tell her to 'not be so gutter-brained'. Ruby laughed to herself and then tuned back in to what Ozpin has been saying, "And while I admit, I do suffer from a slight bias for my own school, I was rooting for all teams involved. My personal favorite to be honest with you, was Team FNKI of Atlas," at this General Ironwood, who was standing to the left of Ozpin with the other headmasters straightened up even more than usual, with a strong sense of pride, "I enjoyed it so much I went to a coffee shop a few nights after Mister Coal and Miss Katt fought my very own Miss Xiao Long and Miss Schnee," Ozpin paused as the Beacon students in the crowd burst into cheers and hollers, some students around where team RWBY was sitting even turned and shot their arms out to shake Yang's shoulder and give high fives, others blew kisses and waved their hands, Yang laughed and kisses the embarrassed Weiss, and to make her even more embarrassed Blake leaned over and did the same, Ruby smiled as Ozpin continued, "Yes, yes, that was a fight we'll never forget now was it? Now where was I, ah! Yes, I was so enthralled I went and saw the young man play at a coffee shop, both the coffee and music were very delectable."  
Ozpin smiled and waved out to the crowd, hoping the young Flynt Coal was somewhere to see, he soon continued, "But now, I say it's time to do what we are all waiting so patiently for, no?"  
The crowd cheered and screamed in agreement, as an empty part of the stage opened up, and a platform holding the victorious team began to raise up, all members happily waving.  
"I present to you, this year's Vytal Tournament victors. Team JNPR!!"  
Team RWBY, along with the rest of the stands, went absolutely wild. People were jumping up in their seats, throwing hands up in victory, they were all absolutely brimming with excitement, Yang jokingly threw her shirt up while screaming, "Noraaaa!!!!" Weiss just yelled obscenities at Yang while Blake complimented the bra. It was at this moment a male student from Beacon jumped out of the stands and onto the arena grounds, completely nude, and began to run around holding a very large 'Beacon's Finest' flag, this only caused the crowd to shout and scream even more, while Jaune and Nora couldn't help but laughing at their schoolmate (who was now being chased by security), while Pyrrha covered her eyes and Ren stood almost perfectly still, aside from his occasional nervous glances around the stands.  
It took nearly fifteen minutes to get everyone settled down, Yang was sitting with her arm around an again-sleeping Blake while being accosted at by Weiss. Ruby could just hardly see Nora patting Ren on the back, trying to get him out of stage fright was the only thing Ruby could think of. Jaune was now standing aside Pyrrha, they were holding hands, Ruby was smiling just seeing it. The streaking student seemingly got away from security, but his flag was now laying on the arena ground, Ruby wondered how much Lien someone would pay for it. Ozpin continued talking, now holding a mug of coffee that Professor Goodwitch had brought him during the commotion, "Well, now that that's over."  
Although his voice was stern, his eyes gave away the fact that he was having just as much fun as those in the crowd, "Team JNPR, if you would kindly come up to receive the Vytal tournament trophy, and say a few words?"  
Ozpin smiled as the young team came up to the main front of the stage, waving at the crowd who was yet again cheering, some now even holding large signs with names or pictures of their favorite JNPR member. Ozpin and the other headmasters shook the hands of the team members, and bowed in respect to them, the young bunch then all collectively held the trophy into the air triumphantly, causing the crowd to stand in their seats and cheer as they did over and over again, Jaune and Pyrrha kissed, bringing the crowd's excitement to a level tenfold to that it was before. Almost immediately though, all were silent as Jaune approached the microphone, "Umm...thank you, thank you all so much," his voice was wavering with nerves, but his face held such a pure happiness that no one cared that he was shaking, "I never thought I would ever see the day where I won something this..."  
Jaune shook his head and laughed, wiping away a tear of joy, "Something this amazing. Thank you all for your support. It means the world to me, to us," he said while motioning back to his team, "I could never have done it without them."  
The crowd cheered as Jaune stepped away from the mic and grabbed Pyrrha, lifting her up and spinning her around, Ruby leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands with a smile. Nora walked up to the mic and grabbed it, and with her usual electric personality, she screamed, "LET ME HEAR YOU MAKE SOME NOOOISEEE!!!!"  
The crowd began to scream and cheer, some were shouting 'Team JNPR' others were just shouting Nora's name over and over. Nora couldn't get enough of it, she went on for about five minutes talking to the crowd like they were a large mass of adoring fans, and they practically were. Pyrrha came up after, and gave Nora a hug as she walked back from the microphone. Pyrrha stopped in front of it and cleared her throat, her bronze armor shining brilliantly in the midday's sun, "Thank you all so much. I have won tournaments before, but none were this important to me. No tournament will ever be this important to me, because this is the one I won with Team JNPR, and I will never have another team quite like them." The crowd cheered at Pyrrha, but she was too busy looking at a happily smiling Jaune. Ren came up last, the crowd cheering as he waved them down, he approached the mic, and very quietly, "Thank you."  
And with that he walked away, but regardless the crowd clapped loudly.

  Ozpin took up the mic again as Team JNPR walked back to the patch of the stage that brought them up, hand in hand and with the trophy they so rightfully deserve. "Now, thank you all for coming to this ceremony, it is not the end of course! We still have an entire night of festivities, as well as a beautiful fireworks display, courtesy of the Schnee Dust Company's Vacuo branch! Thank you all, and have a wonderful night."  
With that, Ozpin and the other headmasters began to file off the stage and out of the arena entirely, over the shouts and commotion Yang leaned over and yelled into Ruby's ear, "HEEY! DINNER THEN BACK TO DORM?"  
Ruby nodded, "YEAH, LET'S HEAD OUT."

  It took them about an hour to get out of the Vytal Colosseum thanks to all the traffic, another three hours to get to the restaurant that Blake and Weiss promised Yang (her favorite high-class noodle shop which also had a fully functioning bar), eat, then head back to Beacon, and about twenty minutes to get to their own dorm due to everyone taking up space in the halls talking about their favorite battles and teams, but once RWBY were all finally back in their dorm, they all plopped down onto the floor exhausted. Ruby was leaning against Yang's back, and Weiss and Blake were cuddling together with their heads in Yang's lap. Ruby yawned and smiled, "Today was pretty freaking awesome. Huh?"  
Yang raised her hand and clenched it into a fist, "Fuck yeah."  
Weiss sleepily poked Yang's gut, "Hey...language..."  
Yang rolls her eyes but ultimately smiles and begins to stroke the hair of the two in her lap, "Of course Heiress, of course," Yang yawns herself, and closes her eyes. Ruby however, stands up and gently lowers Yang to the ground, she yawns herself and then goes over and clambers onto her bed, which is still raised despite the fact that the other beds have been pushed side by side to accommodate the polyamory of her sister and teammates. Lazily Ruby takes her scroll out of her pocket and flicks it on, the brightness causes her to shut her eyes tight and slowly open them back up, she notices a message from Cinder, it was sent a few hours ago, during the ceremony so Ruby was terrified that Cinder would be angry for her late reply. 'Come to my dorm asap' the message would have worried Ruby a lot more, but their were two little emojis at the end, a rose and a kissing face, something that Ruby would have never expected Cinder to ever send.  
Quietly Ruby hopped off her bed, and molded her pillows and blankets to look like a body, and then she took her cloak and draped it around them. Slowly Ruby tiptoed out of her dorm and down the hall, which was slightly quieter, but not by much, it took her five minutes to get to Cinder's dorm. Knocking on the door Ruby had to clench her teeth as to not chatter in fear, the door opened and there was Cinder, her eyes burning with a fire similar to that of the candles lighting up her dorm room, before Ruby could even ask what was going on, she was grabbed by the collar of her shirt and pulled into the dimly lit room. It took Ruby a moment to get used to the darkness of the room, which was only lit by a dozen or so candles, it was also nearly impossible to focus as Cinder kept pulling Ruby close against her, kissing Ruby's face and lips and neck. Ruby was so shocked that her petitions against Cinder's actions were drowned out by Cinder's lustful calls, "Ruby please," and "My darling why won't you let me?" As well as, "You know you want it as much as I~"  
Ruby couldn't really deny much of what Cinder was saying, especially not in this environment, not when pressed so close against Cinder's body, which felt as though it was only clothed in a thin veil, Ruby slowly began to cling onto the older woman, letting a primal feeling overcome her body that she never really let take over before. She enjoyed it.  
Cinder was relishing in this moment of victory, as Ruby let her slide her out of her clothes, dropping them onto the floor. Cinder slowly pulled Ruby over to her bed, and pushed her down onto it, climbing over the nervous wreck of a rose, Cinder undressed herself and took Ruby's shaking hands, guiding them all over her own body, and then slowly bends down and whispers into Ruby's ear, "Let me truly own you... _pet_."  
With that Ruby froze, no longer was her body warm with a sense of lust but cold with fear, Cinder bit down hard onto Ruby's neck, the younger tried to scream out in pain, tried to tell her to stop but she couldn't, she couldn't move or even muster a sound. Ruby laid there shivering as Cinder traced her hand over Ruby's body, and giving off a devilish smirk, Cinder began to do whatever she pleased with either body, and this continued on through the night, until by the end of what seemed to be countless climaxes on either side, Cinder finally fell to the side of Ruby and began to sleep. Leaving Ruby laying there awake in the dark, the only light source being two flickering candles that happened to still have fuel. Ruby tried her best to move, but she couldn't, she tried her best to cry out, but she couldn't. A candle burned out. Ruby laid there, her eyes shaking with a terrible pain, tears welling up behind them but not being able to exit. Ruby could only watch as the last candle burnt out. Then she laid there, alone in the dark, with the very person that  _used_ her laying next to her, sleeping peacefully.


	3. Chapter 2; Cursed Dreams Pt 2. The Great Grimm Attack

With strength mustered together from seemingly nowhere, Ruby pulls herself over the edge of Cinder's bed, letting herself fall hard to the dorm's floor. Cinder seemingly slept almost peacefully all through the process of Ruby shakily putting on her clothes that have been strewn all around the dorm. Ever so slowly Ruby moved towards the door and stopped dead in her tracks as she grasped hold of the doorknob. Cinder had woken up sometime during Ruby's attempt to escape without being noticed, and only now does Ruby feel the piercing eyes of the woman who had abused her for months, and taken advantage of her against her will only the night before.  
"Leaving so soon my little Rose?"  
Ruby couldn't move, her mind couldn't properly process the situation she was in right now. Thankfully due to what could only be assumed to be self-preservation, Ruby slowly opened the door to walk into the hall.  
"What a shame, I thought you'd stay," Cinder's voice felt no different than her hands, trying its best to grasp onto Ruby and pull her into something she now knows she should never have gotten involved with to begin with. Ruby could feel the eyes and devilish smirk on the back of her head the entire time she shambled her way weakly to the Beacon locker rooms.

  Within moments of arriving Ruby was lying motionless on the shower's floor still clothed, she couldn't tell if it was just the constant spray of water or if it was tears falling down her face. She couldn't free her mind from the deafening screams that went on and on about how she was nothing more than Cinder's toy, or that she should just go back now since no one else will ever bother to keep her. Ruby just curled up and clutched tightly to her clothes, which only now did she realize wore torn slightly. Attempts to calm herself down were futile, and an attempt to stand just left her nauseous causing her to fall to her knees and vomit on the showers' floor. After again collapsing, Ruby slowly closed her eyes and lost consciousness.   
Ruby woke to the sound of rockets and painstakingly lifted herself up on wobbling arms, she glanced over to see the lockers flying off to some unknown destination. Using the wall for support Ruby managed to get onto her feet and shut off the shower head, slowly she fumbled her way along the wall to get to the doorway of the locker room. Looking on in shock as waves of students rush past, all either shouting unheard commands or screaming in brainless fear, the commotion only caused Ruby to wretch again and fall down to her knees.  
"Y-Yang...need to find...Yang," Ruby mumbled almost mindlessly to herself and got back up on her feet to allow herself to get taken away in the panicked crowd in front of her. Only occasionally making pushes to get on the proper path to return to her dorm. Only now Ruby began to notice the alarms and sirens going off along the halls, as she started to regain more and more cognitive ability Ruby started to wonder what was actually going on. An intercom booming with Ozpin's voice conveniently answered.  
"All students, this is a code red alert. An immense number of Grimm have breached both the city of Vale and school grounds, all combat ready personnel MUST report to the courtyard for a split-second briefing by General Ironwood. All non-combative personnel must ready themselves to aid any way they can."  
This message continued over and over as Ruby finally approached the RWBY dorm room, bursting in she found it completely empty. Still in a half-dazed state Ruby managed to change over into dry clothes and grabbed hold of Crescent Rose, which she almost dropped immediately.  
"Y-Yang..."  
With that Ruby quickly scampered over to the dorm's window, using all of her available brain power to analyze the view she was taking in. Friends and rivals alike were all holding their ground against the creatures of Grimm, but none of them mattered. The only person Ruby needed to find right now was her sister.

  Ruby stepped back a few paces and took in a few breaths, now running only off of pure adrenaline she bolted her way through the window, glass shards slicing against her and falling to the ground as she flew through the sky, sending off several shots into the heads of Grimm attacking her classmates, the recoil from these shots themselves propelling her further and further until she finally landed along the length of the entrance sidewalk, throwing her arm out to let Crescent Rose change into its scythe form, she started to sprint down shouting for Yang.

  While Ruby relentlessly searched for her sister, however, the other teams of Beacon were being faced with near-unbeatable odds.  
"We have to retreat! These Grimm aren't letting up and too many of us have low au-AGGHHHHHH!!"  
"SKYYY!"  
Cardin could only scream in terror as he watched his teammate, who was standing high on a fallen column to get a better view, get dragged off into the air by a large Nevermore, only to be dropped a few hundred feet into a pack of ravenous Creeps. Cardin began to sprint towards his teammate, who had done his best to hide his natural cowardice since the attack began, and began to ravage the Grimm as they were biting down and gouging Sky with their claws. Once the last of them dissipated into nothingness Cardin fell down to his knees and grabbed hold of Sky's hand, who was panting painfully and ripped to shreds, a long gash bled profusely from his stomach, speaking softly as he fought back on gagging on his own blood, he looked over to Cardin, "Was...was I brave today Cardin? Was I brave?"  
Cardin could only fail to hold back his tears, gripping tight on his friend's hand, "You were...you were brave Sky. You were braver than even me today."  
Sky tilted his head back to look at the Grimm infested night-sky, "Thank you..."  
Cardin could only watch as the life left his teammate's eyes, and shout in protest as Glynda Goodwitch grabbed hold of his shoulder and threw him back towards the line of defenders, "There's nothing you can do for him! Now  **RUN!** "  
Standing tall with a flick of her crop, a glyph appeared beneath Cardin and sent him tumbling back to the line of students, and immediately she turned back towards the battlefield in just in time to wave her weapon, sending a barrage of dust infused missiles into several of the charging Grimm. Defiantly she stood tall, pointing her crop dead on towards the wave of monstrous demons heading towards her, "WE PROTECT BEACON, AT _ALL_ COSTS!"

  On another battlefield within the city of Vale, the Grimm were not the only issue, as Team CFVY was split into duos. Yatsuhashi Daichi and Fox Alistair fought valiantly within the Grimm infested streets, destroying Grimm after Grimm, both panting from exhaustion with their enemy showing no signs of letting up.  
"Fox! We must continue," Yatsu shouted with pride, hoping the unseen enemy he detects won't strike upon their weakness, "There are innocents to protect my friend."  
"Greh," Fox grunted in agreement, but his exhaustion was much easier to notice than Yatsuhashi's, and down came their new enemy, wishing to capitalize on this fact.  
"Well, sorry for being late. It just seemed you were too busy for me for a while," The snarky comment made Yatsu glare over, and Fox perk his ears up, "But...it's time for Mercury in retrograde eh?"  
Killing a Grimm that charged from behind with a single effortless strike of his giant blade, Yatsu spoke calmly, "Fox...this is the very same individual that gave Coco and I trouble in our Vytal match. We must be cautious both with him, and the remaining Grimm encircling our position."  
"Greuug," Fox spatted out while cracking both his neck and his knuckles, obviously prepared to fight.  
"Well," Yatsu took up his greatsword in a defensive position, and observed their new opponent, "Come."  
With a single fluid motion, Mercury lunged towards Yatsu and landed feet first on the side of his sword, shooting off his weapon which sent Mercury flying through the air and Yatsu sliding across the street, carving a small ditch thanks to his sword having been stabbed into the earth. With that Mercury kicked his feet in the air, sending two shots towards an irritated Fox who easily deflected both, along with stabbing the gut of a Beowolf that attempted to jump him. Angrily Fox took his fist to his chest a few times, mocking Mercury and urging him to attack.  
"Heh," Mercury, who was now crouched down across from his opponents, chuckled in amusement, "If you insist."  
Mercury lifted a leg up high, and ax-kicked the earth, sending a shock-wave towards Fox, then immediately followed that up with another two shots in the direction that Fox jumped up to dodge the shock-wave, hitting his target dead on. With a smirk he just dodged Yatsu's blade swinging at neck height, dropping back on both his hands and kicking off into several backflips to get out of range, sending shots towards his opponent at every rotation. Fox slowly stood up and shook himself off with an infuriated grunt and began to charge at Mercury, throwing punch after punch, each one blocked and redirected with Mercury just barely staying out of range of the blades attached to Fox's wrists. Yatsu charged, sword ready for a swing and shouted at the last minute for Fox to jump out of the way, and successfully brought his blade full force to Mercury's gut causing the silver haired kicker to fly through the wall of a building beyond him.  
Both Fox and Yatsuhashi were on their last leg, nearly collapsing from fatigue as they look on in shock to see Mercury weakly lift himself up in the rubble of the wall he crashed through. Yatsu winced as his opponent let out a wild laugh that belonged to no human man and charged at him. With eyes closed and braced for death, Yatsu was shocked when he opened them to see Fox standing guard, his hands gripped onto Mercury's ankle, his opponents weapon pointed right at his chest, Yatsu watched on in amazed horror as Fox painfully turned his head to his teammate and through gritted teeth, in a broken and pained speech, "Ghud...biiyee...mhay...f-...fhrend..."  
Mercury, whose eyes burned with anger and evil intent, just screamed, "OH JUST  **DIE**!!!!"  
Yatsu shouted out in defiance as his teammate took the full power of several blasts to his chest, but not without activating his semblance and blowing Mercury's leg to bits. Yatsu watched as his teammate and friend fell to the earth, and puffed out the last breath of life he'll ever have. Mercury could only sit there, collapsed with only one leg remaining, the blast having ruined much of his pants revealing the complex machinery of his prosthetic leg, and he was laughing maniacally as Yatsu shakily closed the eyes of his fallen friend.  
"What a shame? Too bad I guess. Shit happens."  
Mercury looked up to the towering Yatsu, with nothing more than a smile and the eyes of a monster, "Well big guy. What're you gonna do?"  
Yatsu looked around, the Grimm themselves seem to be holding back, seem to be urging Yatsu to take his blade and indulge in their wishes of destroying the monster that lay before him.  
And at that moment, Yatsuhashi Daichi obliged.  
Out of pure rage, he kicked Mercury Black square in the face, knocking him not only to the ground but several feet back. Letting out grunts of exertion Yatsu took hold of his weapon's handle and ripped it from the ground. He then slowly walked over towards the laughing Mercury, the eyes of countless Grimm digging into his skin, as he reached the collapsed body of his opponent, who could only muster out pitiful short-breathed laughs, he raised his sword.  
"It is upon this day," Yatsu spoke, his hands gripping his giant blade in front of his chest, "That I commit my final act of aggression. To avenge my fallen allies. To avenge my friends. I shall leave this world, one demon less."  
"Just DO IT!"  
Mercury screamed as Yatsu crushed down his sword into his fallen opponents chest, causing Mercury to vomit what blood his body had above the point of impact.  
Yatsu let go of his sword and looked around to the faces of Grimm that all watched on, but stood motionless.  
With that, Yatsuhashi slowly walked over, and picked up the body of his fallen teammate, and began to walk away as the Grimm descended upon the dying Mercury, Yatsu did his best to ignore the horrid sounds of flesh ripping apart behind him.

  Further into the city stood Coco and Velvet, who were back to back fending off the forces of Grimm, Coco laying down line after line of constant fire from her weapon, and Velvet running a light copy of her partner's weapon.  
"I hope everyone is doing okay," Velvet's voice had a small tinge of fear as she was thinking of the well-being of her other teammates and friends.  
"They're fine. They're students of Beacon, they won't be beaten by some Grimm," Coco's confidence in her reply made Velvet slightly more relaxed.  
The two continued shredding apart waves and waves of Grimm, with no end in sight Coco's confidence began to cripple.  
"We need to get some type of foothold!"  
Velvet nodded, and allowed her light copy of Coco's weapon to disappear, with Magnhild appearing in its place, allowing Velvet to clear large tightly packed groups of Grimm as her and Coco run from their current position.  
"Stop!"  
Coco grabs hold of Velvet and physically pulls her backward despite both having been running full speed, in only a fraction of a second a blade and chain shot through the air and stabbed into the earth directly next to Velvet, the angle proving a hit would have been lethal.  
"Hmm, pretty quick with your hands when you want to be."  
Coco gritted her teeth, she recognized that voice.   
"Be on guard Velv, it's that girl I fought in the Vytal tournament. Remember her semblance is illusions, so be careful about what is, and isn't real."  
Velvet nodded and allowed Magnhild to disappear, holding her arms out in preparation for an attack, Coco also took up a defensive position, sheathing her rotary cannon into its bag form as to remain more mobile. Emerald soon strutted out from the shadows, pulling her weapon back into its original state. Velvet raised her hands defensively, ready to retaliate, while Coco began to look around and notice the Grimm have encircled them all but showed no sign of striking.  
"So, doesn't surprise me that  _you're_ behind this or at least part of it."  
"Coco, was it," Emerald was patiently walking circles around the duo, a smile on her face, "I've watched quite a bit of you, your Vytal matches were all I needed to think of the perfect way to take you out."  
"Coco," Velvet shot a worried glance at her partner, one that Coco returned with a cocky smile.  
"Listen, no need to worry, I'm here," Coco's confidence was as strong as ever, giving Velvet the hope she needed to continue.  
Emerald's face fluttered with irritation, and her body quickly vanished into the mass of Grimm surrounding them. Velvet held out her hand, a light copy of Gambol Shroud forming in her grip, and quickly fires off two shots into the skull of a Beowolf. The Grimm jumped forwards, the lot of them trying their damnedest to get at the precious aura of the two standing before them, yet none could land a single strike. Coco began to deflect blow after blow with her bag, easily giving herself an opening for kicks strong enough to send the large monsters barreling back; Coco being able to easily jump atop the lunging horrors and deliver instantly fatal blows that quickly severed the heads from the bodies of countless Grimm, yet more and more kept coming. With her morale dropping she glances over to Velvet, who was striking down hoards at a time with a light copy of Crescent Rose, her only thoughts,  _I have to protect her, with everything I've got._  
Coco activated her weapon, allowing it to fully transform back into its rotary cannon form, and with a powerful roar, she began unloading constant fire to her surroundings, in droves the charging Grimm turned to little more than dust floating off into the wind, but Coco carried on because the monsters did the same.  
All the while Velvet was slowly being forced away from her original position, much to a hidden Emerald's enjoyment, but continued on fighting the creatures of Grimm. The torn ruins of the city surrounding her put a fire in her heart like never before. Velvet was currently wielding three weapons at a time, something she had never even attempted before, and she was doing marvelously. With Pyrrha's Akoúo̱ firmly planted onto her left arm, and Blake's Gambol Shroud grasped in her left hand, her right hand was occupied by Coco's rotary cannon in its bag form. Velvet was using each light copy to its maximum efficiency, blocking strikes with Akoúo̱ only to fire several shots into an oncoming Grimm with Gambol Shroud, flinging Akoúo̱ into the chest of an Ursa which stood on its back legs to slam the earth below it, unleashing Gambol Shroud's blade and throwing it into the skull of a Beowolf, pulling upon the ribbon to drop the larger Grimm onto a much smaller Creep, and with her left arm now completely free. The rotary cannon transformed and began to spin.   
"I suppose I can stop the illusion now," Emerald said with a smile, hidden well in a crumbled building.  
After a solid twenty seconds of nonstop fire, the Grimm around Velvet began to vanish much to her shock. She spun her head round to Coco, who was firing at nothing in a blind rage; completely oblivious to the Alpha Ursa that stood behind her, slowly lumbering towards the unknowing student.  
"COCO," Velvet screamed in horror, dropping the light copy and beginning to run despite all her muscles suddenly screaming for rest, the pure adrenaline of Coco in danger was enough to send her into a sprint.  
Coco turned, and with gritted teeth stared down the Beowolf that was smart enough to charge from a blind spot, "Thanks for warning Velv, can always count on you."  
With that Coco hoisted her weapon, allowing the barrel to spin before letting out a shout and unleashing a barrage of bullets just as the Beowolf jumped towards her.

  Yet within a moment both the Beowolf and the Alpha Ursa were gone as if neither were there to begin with. Coco stood in a silent horror, her hands dropping her weapon and clutching tightly to her chest, a disgusting screech of pain being the only sound she was able to produce.  
Only feet away from her stood Velvet, her aura depleted, and her body riddled with bullet wounds, her face sunken into a depth of pain unimaginable to anyone not in this exact situation, Velvet's mouth could only sputter blood and whines rather than words. Coco watched and screeched out again as Velvet collapsed onto the ground, running to her side and grabbing a tight hold to Velvet's face.  
"Don't die, don't die, don't die Velvet, you're all I have. You're all I have Velv, I love you, I love you so much you can't die."  
Coco's words fell on deaf ears however, Velvet was already gone, her eyes were cold and empty of all life. Coco could only stare at the face of her partner, whom she loved with all the fibers of her being, who she killed herself.   
Everything within Coco snapped at that very moment, she buried her face into Velvet's bloodied body and began to sob, only looking up when she heard footsteps.  
"I...I didn't expect this to happen, I thought you would stop shooting, I...I thought she had more aura left...I didn't think anyone would die."  
Coco's eyes slowly shifted from Velvet's face to the person standing feet away, Emerald, the one whose illusions caused this all.  
"Kill me."  
"What," Emerald stepped back, shocked, "You're not going to-"  
"I SAID KILL ME," Coco roared, her heart having completely shattered, her eyes full of tears, her face covered in the blood of the love of her life, "KILL ME SO I CAN SEE HER AGAIN, NOW!"  
Emerald could only step back, further and further as Coco scurried over Velvet and charged towards her, begging for death.  
"I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT HER. THE WORLD IS  _NOTHING_ WITHOUT HER!"  
"I'm...I'm sorry," Emerald's voice was slowly fading, as was her body, "I'm so sorry..."  
Coco could only slam her fists into the ground repeatedly, bloodying her knuckles and tearing the flesh of her hands on the ruined ground of the city she once happily walked through with her team, with her Velvet.  
"I'll never be whole again. I'll never...be anything...without you."  
Collapsing from pure emotional turmoil, Coco mustered up what little strength her body could grasp onto and dragged herself back to Velvet's corpse, and carefully dropped herself on top of it.  
"I'll see you Velv, I'll see you soon, I swear..."  
Slowly losing consciousness, she placed a single kiss onto Velvet's cheek.

It was already cold.

 

  Ruby was still running, desperately trying to find her sister. In almost a miracle she spotted the blazing red aura that signifies Yang's rage and rushed towards it. Before reaching the turn, however, she heard a familiar voice behind her, and a familiar hand clasps onto her shoulder.  
"You left without even bothering to give me a kiss my dear little Rose..."  
Ruby's face froze in fear, her eyes shaking in terror, a soft breath of air against her ear, the strands of dark black hair in the corner of her vision, the pure heat radiating off the body behind her made her fully aware of just how close  **she** was.  
The snake-like hand sliding its way around Ruby's waist and hips, to rest at the very bottom of her stomach made her body shiver.  
"You almost forgot the little gift I wanted to give you, I was so mad you left that I just...started all of this."  
Ruby's mouth dropped, her voice stammering pathetically,  _How? How could one person do all this?_  
"Of course, you're safe," The voice was shifting into its sultry yet horrifyingly possessive nature that Ruby desperately tried to run from with no success, "You're always safe with _me_ Ruby..."  
Ruby managed to edge her feet forward by an inch, only to stop when an indescribable pain exploded in her body, its source seemingly directly under the hand which was now tightly gripped to Ruby's stomach.  
"If you want to leave, fine," The voice was cold, almost shaming Ruby, "But don't forget your gift, _my love._ "  
The hand slithered away from Ruby, who collapsed onto the ground in pain, and struggled to keep her eyes open and focused on the raging red aura.  
"Find me, Ruby. Find me in the future and we can be together again," The voice was now in a much more eccentric tone, still objectively horrifying, sounding so deep in lunacy it couldn't be human, "Find me and we can be together, you and me Ruby, a _family._ Isn't that all you want? I can  _give it to you_ , just find me. Allow me to take you. Allow me to finally make you  _MINE!_ "

  Ruby's eyes closed despite her internal protests, the sound of footsteps indicated the owner of the voice disappeared.  
Ruby's final sight was the red aura.  
The red aura, Yang's aura.

  And it slowly fading away.


End file.
